O Retrato da Senhorita Clearwater
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Para quem olhasse, eu havia indiscutivelmente me tornado um reflexo de Leah, porque, segundo diziam, ambos piramos por causa de um amor inalcançável – dois estúpidos corações despedaçados." Jacob Black.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem.

**OBS: **comecei a escrever essa one-shot no começo de 2009, mas só fui terminar hoje. Tinha me esquecido dela. Fui fuçar meus arquivos e a encontrei. Lembro que tinha emperrado num pedaço da história, então parei de escrevê-la. Enfim, o mais importante é que: eu fingi que não li Eclipse para escrevê-la, então se alguém quer lê-la tem que fazer o mesmo.

-

_Eu posso agüentar a chuva no telhado dessa casa vazia  
isso não me incomoda  
Eu posso chorar algumas lágrimas às vezes e apenas deixar que elas saiam  
Eu não tenho medo de chorar de vez em quando  
Mesmo que continuar sem você, mesmo você tendo ido embora ainda me deixa triste  
Tem dias  
Que eu costumo fingir estar bem, mas não é isso que me deixa triste_

_O que mais dói, era estar tão perto  
E ter tanto a dizer  
E ver você indo embora  
E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido  
E não ver que amar você  
Era o que eu estava tentando fazer_

_(_What Hurts The Most - **Rascal Flatts**)

_-_

**Leah Point of View.**

**-**

Nuvens nunca me pareceram particularmente interessantes. Não possuíam brilho nem cor alguma – completamente disformes, ainda que tolos como Jacob tentassem enxergar nelas algum padrão – a coisa mais chata de todo o mundo.

Jacob tornara-se incorrigivelmente patético e eu o amaldiçoava por isso todos os dias. Garoto imbecil, por que não podia apenas lamuriar-se em sua forma humana? Nenhum de nós – o bando todo – éramos obrigados a ouvir seus pensamentos desordenados. E depois ainda ousavam alegar que _eu_ dificultava as coisas. Não era culpa minha todos eles serem fracos demais para escutar a verdade.

Fazia mais de dois dias que eu não mudava de forma, tentando, da maneira mais difícil – difícil porque eu estava à beira de estourar se não mudasse logo - poupar minha mente dos ataques temperamentais do moleque. Estavam tão audíveis que chegava a doer, como se Jacob estivesse gritando e eu não pudesse tapar os ouvidos. E de certa maneira, notei, era exatamente isso que acontecia com nossa matilha. Ninguém tinha privacidade.

Todos os pensamentos de Jacob me enjoavam. Estava me dando nos nervos, para falar a verdade. Ele achava que era o cara certo para Bella, ignorando o fato de ela estar casada com aquela coisa. E Jacob ainda se atrevia a lotar nossas mentes com pensamentos e sentimentos sofridos quando nem valia a pena. Eu gostaria mesmo de bater nele – pra valer.

Ele provavelmente devia estar lá no seu penhasco estúpido, olhando para suas nuvens estúpidas, bancando o mártir, como sempre fazia. Argh! Como se algum de nós fosse realmente _capaz_ de sofrer em silêncio.

Vendo-me estilhaçar copos de vidros, entortar talheres, derrubar a porta da cozinha pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes e praguejar impropérios por todos os cantos de nossa casa, Seth percebeu que eu estava mais raivosa do que o habitual e passou apenas a me encarar através de olhos debochados todas as vezes em que nos topávamos, sabendo exatamente o motivo de minha fúria desmedida. Mas Seth também devia estar furioso, não era só o meu cérebro que havia sido contaminado com a imagem de Bella Swan, a amante de parasitas.

- Vai acabar destruindo a casa inteira desse jeito, Leah – disse-me ele noite passada. – Transforme-se de uma vez. Não há motivos para evitar isso, Jacob é tão louco quanto você. Vão se dar bem, pode acreditar. E talvez seja bom para você provar do próprio remédio – repreendeu, referindo-se ao fato de eu também 'infernizá-los' – termo escolhido por Quil - quando estava em minha forma não-humana.

Lancei a Seth um olhar encolerizado. Ele deu de ombros, assobiando ao passar pela porta da frente. O pano de prato que estava nas minhas mãos rasgou-se antes que eu pudesse me conter.

O pirralho ousou insinuar que Jacob e eu éramos iguais. Era uma idéia completamente ordinária. Nem mesmo se eu batesse com a cabeça em uma maldita árvore nós seriamos sequer parecidos. Eu não era a babaca de uma sofredora. Bem, talvez fosse, mas não escondia isso de ninguém, muito menos daquele que havia causado todas as minhas feridas. Jacob estava poupando aquela garota.

E ele estava sofrendo por não ter Bella para si. Aquela garota cometera a pior das traições, entregando sua vida para um vampiro. Por que diabos Jacob era tão idiota? Ela não merecia nada que viesse dele, nem mesmo lágrimas ou sentimentos deprimidos. O que ela merecia era um soco, mas Jacob não faria isso.

Nós todos sabíamos que Jacob havia deixado os cabelos crescerem só para agradá-la. Sua _querida_ Bella nunca mais voltou a La Push, mesmo assim, e ele não cortou os cabelos. Estava horrível. Eu não reparava nele com freqüência, mas me lembrava de como ele havia ficado decente com os cabelos bem aparados. Seus olhos pareciam mais dominadores e menos infantis naquela época. Eu me deliciava ao notar que o tirava do sério, percebendo o fogo da raiva que sentia por mim queimar em seus olhos.

Passei a gostar menos de Bella Swan desde que, por sua culpa, Jacob começou a perturbar a todos nós com suas lembranças infelizes. Como se não bastassem as minhas próprias lembranças infelizes – eu não tinha de lidar com a de mais ninguém.

Tirei os sapatos antes de sair de casa, uma vez que adorava sentir a terra rolar por debaixo dos meus pés enquanto corria. Eu não mudei enquanto disparava pela floresta para que Jacob só descobrisse que eu estava chegando quando fosse tarde demais para fugir de mim – e eu realmente não queria ficar nua em sua frente.

Trouxe comigo a primeira tesoura que encontrei em casa, apertando-a nas mãos para que não a deixasse cair no meio do caminho por acidente.

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Jacob sentado na ponta do penhasco. Eu estava esperando encontrar um lobo, não um garoto. Ele usava somente uma bermuda comprida, os pés descalços como os meus.

Eu bem sabia que ele travava um conflito consigo mesmo – eu já havia feito o mesmo algum tempo atrás -, decidindo por entre manter-se humano e ter alguma privacidade em sua cabeça ou tornar-se um lobo e ter a dor diminuída pela carga de adrenalina que atravessava nosso corpo quando nos transformávamos - a consciência esquecida pela submissão aos extintos -, mas ao mesmo tempo entregar para todos os outros os seus sentimentos mais perturbadores.

Honestamente, nada disso fazia o feitio dele, por mais lunático que ele pudesse ter se tornado. Mas não havia nenhuma outra explicação para o seu estado físico inalterado. Hoje ele obviamente queria ficar sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos, e quem sabe por mais quanto tempo. Essa perspectiva me animou. Eu podia mudar agora se quisesse, sabendo que não seria derrubada por uma avalanche de sentimentos alheios. Mas guardaria isso para mais tarde, se ainda estivesse com essa sorte.

Assim que dei o primeiro passo, saindo das sombras das árvores, Jacob imediatamente sentiu meu cheiro – se é que já não tinha sentido antes. Pude perceber pela maneira que seu corpo se movimentou, a cabeça erguendo-se um pouco, como se farejando.

Eu não era bem-vinda, disso eu sabia. Mas não me importava nem um pouco. Ele não me olhou quando sentei ao seu lado, deixando meus pés nus pender penhasco a baixo, como ele fazia.

Olhei para o céu que ele tanto admirava, enxergando somente um clarão acinzentado de mais um dia nublado. Olhei para ele, sentindo cada linha do meu rosto se contorcer em deboche. Aquele céu era a paisagem mais tosca e cretina que uma pessoa podia observar na vida. Nem mesmo um punhado de mato seco seria tão ridiculamente depressivo.

- Fala sério, Jacob – disse eu, inclinando o corpo para trás, usando as mãos como apoio. – Me diga o que você vê nessa porcaria de céu.

O som de minha voz certamente o irritou. Seus lábios estavam mais duros do que o usual, formando uma linha rude em seu rosto.

- Nada que seja de sua conta – respondeu Jacob, arisco. Ele bufou, visivelmente aborrecido com minha presença. - O que você quer aqui, Leah? – Sua voz soou tranqüila, mas a impaciência estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Vim cortar os seus cabelos – respondi, apenas. Endireitei o corpo e o encarei. – Veja isso como uma forma pessoal de... pagamento.

Por muito pouco eu não disse agradecimento.

Eu não gostava de estar sendo grata por qualquer coisa que fosse, ainda mais quando minha vida havia sido salva da maneira mais idiota de todas. Eu não pedi em momento algum para que Jacob metesse o focinho onde não fora chamado. Eu teria dado conta do moleque vampiro sozinha naquele dia. Ainda assim, eu não podia saber o que teria acontecido se Jacob não tivesse interferido. Eu era forte o suficiente para lidar com aquilo, teria resistido – pelo menos é assim que eu gostava de imaginar que teria acontecido.

Mas o ponto vital de tudo aquilo foi o simples fato de Jacob ter arriscado sua vida para salvar a minha – pois certamente ele acreditava que eu seria morta caso não tivesse se colocado no caminho. Naquele momento eu só pude sentir a raiva estremecer meu corpo inteiro, mas depois, quando meu corpo havia se livrado de toda a adrenalina e minha mente estava novamente livre e consciente, um arroubo de reconhecimento atravessou meu corpo com violência, querendo escapar para até meus olhos. Eu detestei essa sensação.

De qualquer maneira, uma vida salva era uma vida salva, não importa quem tenha sido o idiota responsável pelo ato. Eu também não queria estar em débito com ninguém.

Jacob olhou para a tesoura em minhas mãos.

- Você não vai cortar meu cabelo. – Seus olhos cor de nanquim se estreitaram.

- Eu vou sim, você está horrível. Está feio de ver.

- Então não olhe.

Eu revirei os olhos, erguendo-me da beira do penhasco. Observei o topo de sua cabeça, as mechas vultosas de cabelo descendo por suas costas. Reprimi a vontade de socar sua cabeça.

- E depois você vem com todo aquele papo do Billy ser teimoso feito uma mula. Talvez você tenha herdado isso dele. Aposto que todo esse monte de cabelo está te incomodando. Seja prático uma vez na vida, garoto.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. Suspeitei que estivesse se controlando para não me tacar lá embaixo. Um sorriso despontou em meus lábios.

- Me deixe em paz, Leah – pediu ele num tom esgotado, olhando para o horizonte, como se houvesse alguma coisa estupidamente interessante escrita no céu.

Reprimi a vontade de aplicar uns bons beliscões no braço dele. Garoto mais difícil. Jacob estava agindo feito uma criança, fazendo birra. Me lembrei de Seth aos seis anos de idade.

Sentei-me ao seu lado novamente, batendo com os calcanhares no barro seco que descia sete metros até lá embaixo.

- Que grande burrada – falei calmamente. – Eu sei o que você pensa, Jacob. Todos nós sabemos – assinalei.

Escutei um rosnado escapando do seu peito, querendo subir pela garganta. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando, mas preferiu se fingir de surdo e mudo.

Eu ainda não tinha acabado, entretanto.

- Você não é o cara certo para ela, nunca será. Você é tão errado quanto pensa que o vampiro é. – Atirei isso para cima dele, esperando que ele compreendesse a obviedade da situação. – Você também não é humano, Jacob. E Bella escolheu o vampiro.

Eu não me importava se minhas palavras o machucavam. Se fosse eu em seu lugar ele teria o feito o mesmo. Não cabia justamente a mim ser piedosa com ele.

Uma rajada de vento passou rasgando por nós, mas nossos corpos não se arrepiaram. Os dentes de Jacob estavam quase rasgando seus lábios pela maneira incoerente e descontrolada que ele os arreganhava.

- Cale a boca, Leah. Você não sabe de nada – rosnou ele, finalmente voltando sua atenção para mim. Seus olhos pareciam queimar, tão perigosamente brilhosos estavam. Eu não tinha medo dele, apesar de sua propositada demonstração de hostilidade.

E gostei do que vi. Toda a sua raiva selvagem, já há algum tempo adormecida, finalmente se manifestando. Era como uma bomba relógio. Acho que no fundo eu torcia para que ele perdesse o controle e explodisse de uma vez, virando a fera que ele era de verdade. Daí então eu poderia dar uma boa surra nele. Jacob bem que merecia. Mas não tinha graça nenhuma triturar um zumbi.

Então, depois de alguns silenciosos segundos, Jacob se acalmou. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente por várias vezes.

- Você é a droga de um masoquista, sabia disso? – falei pra ele, embora não esperasse uma resposta. Ergui a alça da regata que tinha escorregado pelo meu braço e olhei bem para o seu rosto. – Mas eu ainda vou cortar o seu cabelo. Você ficava melhor com ele curto.

Eu não pretendia ter feito algum tipo de elogio e na minha concepção aquilo não passava nem perto de ser um, mas Jacob me olhou como se de repente eu tivesse feito isso. Ele quase riu da minha cara.

Eu virei o rosto.

- Deixo você cortar o meu cabelo – disse Jacob de má vontade. Eu já ia me levantando, satisfeita por tê-lo enfim persuadido, quando ele resolveu estabelecer um termo. – Se você prometer parar com essa mania infernal de vir atrás de mim, onde quer que eu esteja, só para me azucrinar. Quero que me deixe em paz, entendeu?

- É claro – concordei imediatamente. Não me interessava vir atrás dele depois que tivesse feito o serviço – liquidado minha dívida. Embora admitisse que fosse um pagamento desproporcional.

Jacob me olhou com desconfiança. Depois sua expressão mudou completamente. Seus ombros caíram um pouco, como se ele tivesse acabado de se convencer de alguma coisa – algo que certamente o deprimiu. Se ele fosse um lobo agora, aposto que teria abaixado as orelhas.

Acho que ele finalmente percebeu que não fazia mais diferença manter um cabelo curto ou comprido, quando não podia mais agradar quem ele queria. Pelo jeito ele resolveu relevar minha sugestão, optando por ser prático ao invés de cabeludo.

Jacob então voltou a olhar para o horizonte, do jeito que estava quando eu cheguei. Sem dizer nada, ajoelhei atrás de suas costas e peguei um punhado de seu cabelo, passando a tesoura nele sem medir o comprimento.

Picotei tudo quanto é fio que eu via solto, tirando o peso extra de sua cabeça. Apesar de tudo, era mesmo uma pena se livrar de todo aquele cabelo liso e macio. Fiz com que ficasse mais curto nos cantos e mais encorpado no topo e na frente. O cabelo podia ser bonito, mas não combinava com o rosto dele.

Jacob não disse uma única palavra durante o processo, mas sua respiração era bastante barulhenta. Por um momento imaginei se ele era do tipo que roncava durante o sono. Quando terminei, ele sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar dos fios soltos, como um cachorro que se molhou se livra da água.

Tratei de ajudá-lo, espanando com os dedos os cabelos do seu ombro e costas. Senti seus músculos nas pontas dos dedos, a quentura da sua pele. Tirei minhas mãos do seu corpo e voltei a me sentar ao seu lado. Nem que eu estivesse morta, e alguém viesse chacoalhar meu cadáver, eu admitiria que achava Jacob Black atraente.

- Não é agora que você devia cair fora? – induziu Jacob, erguendo o polegar e apontando para a floresta a nossas costas.

- Nosso acordo ainda não está valendo. – Estiquei os braços e deixei meu corpo cair para trás, os pés flutuando na beira do penhasco.

Jacob suspirou aborrecido, ignorando minha presença.

Migalhas de atenção nunca me satisfizeram. Eu não gostava da idéia de estar sendo ignorada por alguém, mesmo que adorasse saber que Jacob se obrigava a me ignorar – sem esforço ele não conseguia se livrar de mim. Se não se esforçasse, nesse exato momento estaria tentando arrancar fora minha cabeça, com os dentes.

- Sua raiva está mal canalizada.

Jacob me olhou, confuso. Ele vacilava entre a curiosidade e raiva, por ter sido arrancado dos seus devaneios.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jacob quis saber. Havia uma certa expectativa expressa em seu rosto, como se sua mente já bolasse idéias negativas.

Eu dei de ombros. Pousei as mãos sobre o estomago e encarei o céu, aborrecida por não encontrar nada particularmente significante lá.

- Quero dizer que você está louco para acabar com a raça do sanguessuga. É Bella a quem você _deve_ odiar, sabe. Foi ela, afinal, que arruinou seu cérebro e seu... coração mole. – Eu bocejei, coçando os olhos para espantar a soneira acumulada de duas noites insones. Deitada aqui, de repente eu sentia que podia dormir a qualquer minuto.

Um som rouco e potente me livrou daquilo que poderia ter sido o inicio de um cochilo. Jacob fincava os dedos na terra fresca, os dentes ganhando proeminência novamente. Revirei os olhos, erguendo o corpo para ficar na altura de seus olhos escuros.

- Qual é, Jacob, até parece que você quer me matar. E eu nem te fiz nada – enfatizei, olhando para ele. – Só estou falando a verdade, garoto. Se quer mesmo matar alguém, mate a garota. Isso se puder passar pelo vampiro dela.

Eu quase me engasguei com a risada que tentei refrear.

Jacob levantou-se num salto abrupto. Eu fiz o mesmo. Nós nos encaramos. Ele tinha os punhos cerrados e os olhos selvagens.

- Você é uma idiota, Leah. – Ele havia fechado os olhos com força ao dizer isso, virando a cabeça em outra direção. – Cuide da sua vida e guarde suas verdades para si. Você é insuportável. Não me surpreende saber que ninguém gosta de você.

As palavras de Jacob acertaram-me como um tapa. Ele podia ter gritado comigo e eu não teria me importado. Teria rido de sua raiva. Mas o que diabos era esse Jacob agindo como se fosse... maduro? Jacob nunca foi do tipo controlado. Sempre gritava, socava e afrontava os outros.

O sofrimento muda as pessoas, as torna mais fortes ou mais fracas. Sempre me considerei forte - admitir ter sofrido era quase humilhante, mas mentir para mim mesma seria uma grande burrice. Tive de aprender a ser forte para não ser derrubada novamente.

Depois de vivenciar a própria imagem desabando lentamente e aos pedaços, tanto fazia a opinião dos telespectadores. Ninguém sabia o quanto doía ser rejeitado, como a raiva fervia em meu peito, inundando meus olhos com uma freqüência aborrecedora. Era como ser empurrada para dentro de um abismo interminável. Por mais que eu gritasse, ninguém me ouvia.

Não tinha importância alguma saber que alguém não gostava do que via em mim. Por certo não devia ser agradável de testemunhar. Mas o que era isso comparado com todos os demônios que enfrentei?

- Você é exatamente como eu, Jacob. Tente não ser burro, nem cego. Você está caindo, logo não vai conseguir se levantar. Abra seus olhos, garoto – aconselhei, antes de virar e seguir rumo a floresta.

- Nunca seremos iguais, Leah – ouvi de Jacob. – Cumpra sua promessa – gritou, para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

Eu corri de volta para a casa, com o dobro da velocidade que havia usado para chegar até o penhasco.

**-**

- Puxa vida, Leah! – exclamou Seth, pela décima vez. – Veja só o que está fazendo, de novo. O que tem de errado com você?

Olhei para o vasilhame colocado bem no meio do sofá, entre mim e Seth, e percebi que minha mão esmagava as pipocas dentro dele.

Soltei o que restou delas e cruzei os braços.

- Passe isso para cá. – Seth colocou o pote sobre as pernas, protegendo-o de mim, e voltou a prestar atenção no filme, enfiando um punhado de pipoca na boca.

Ouvimos mais duas explosões. Seth estava vidrado na tevê. O que estava acontecendo mesmo? Parei de prestar atenção aos acontecimentos depois que a garota gritona havia sido facilmente seqüestrada, tropeçando no meio de sua corrida patética.

Meus pensamentos estavam todos focados em Jacob. Eu estava irrefutavelmente amaldiçoada. Desejei que ele ardesse no mais infame e coruscante inferno.

Seth só percebeu que estava sozinho no sofá quando escutou a porta do meu quarto bater.

- Vou contar para a mãe, Leah! – gritou ele lá de baixo. – Você já quebrou a porta três vezes!

- Quer que eu te leve o telefone pra você ligar para ela? – gritei de volta, me jogando sobre a cama. As molas encanecidas rangeram, como sempre faziam.

- Muito engraçado, Leah! Fique bem longe do meu quarto! – advertiu Seth, a voz embolada por ter lotado a boca com pipoca.

Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar. Depois de dois minutos tentando, só o que consegui foi esmagar o despertador com as mãos.

Bufei, encarando a parafernália inútil esparramada no chão. Se continuasse desse jeito, eu acabaria tendo de dividir o mesmo cômodo com Seth. Escancarei a janela e pulei lá para fora antes que terminasse de destruir o quarto.

Adentrei a floresta, correndo sem pensar num rumo definido. Gostaria de dizer que havia sido apenas uma infeliz coincidência, mas eu sabia que de alguma forma eu sabia que Jacob estava aqui. Topei com ele ao pé de um laguinho corrente, aonde nosso bando sempre vinha matar a sede.

Olhei para as costas de Jacob, imaginando o que diabos esse garoto fazia aqui no meio do escuro. O ar carregado e friorento da noite quase podia ser tocado. Inspirei a neblina e fui para o lado dele.

- Vá embora – disse Jacob, mal humorado. – Fizemos um acordo.

- Você não é o dono do lugar. – Coloquei as mãos na cintura, encarando a água. – E não vim aqui falar com você.

Jacob entortou a boca, bufando e virando o rosto para o outro lado, como se fosse impossível coexistirmos no mesmo espaço por mais de um minuto sem que isso se tornasse um desastre. Talvez fosse verdade.

Ele que fosse embora se estivesse incomodado.

Sentei-me no chão, na beirado do lago, cruzando as pernas e os braços. Nós ficamos em silêncio. Pensei que Jacob fosse correr para longe de mim, mas ele também se sentou – bem do meu lado.

O que eu estava fazendo? Essa não era eu, argh! No fundo eu ansiava a companhia dele, queria que estivesse aqui, mas não conseguia admitir abertamente, sem inventar alguma desculpa para esse comportamento.

Espiei Jacob pela visão periférica. Quase dava para ver um filme com imagens somente de Bella Swan entrando dentro da sua cabeça. Isso me aborrecia mais do que eu imaginava.

Resolvi quebrar o silêncio entre nós.

- Por que você veio aqui, Jacob?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, substituindo a confusão pela raiva por ter sido arrancado das suas fantasias.

- Para pensar – ranzinzou Jacob, sem me olhar. Ele disse como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Pensar no que? – insisti, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Pensei que você não fosse falar comigo.

- Como você é insuportável.

- Não mais do que você – disse ele, dessa vez fitando meus olhos.

- Ótimo, seja uma criança.

- Ótimo – repetiu Jacob.

Nos encaramos por três segundos e depois viramos o rosto, cada um para um lado.

Jacob se levantou, tencionando ir embora. Eu fui mais rápida – e nem sei por quê fiz isso – pulando em seu caminho, impedindo-o de passar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Leah? – perguntou ele, impaciente. Tentou desviar de mim, mas bloqueei seu caminho novamente.

A fúria começava a crescer dentro dele, vazando em seus olhos escuros. Ele queria me matar.

Respirei profundamente e olhei fundo em seus olhos, tentando empregar toda a intensidade que conseguia.

- Jacob – comecei, calmamente. Ele olhou e esperou pelo resto. – Me beije.

- O que?! – exclamou Jacob, surpreso. Parecia não ter ouvido corretamente.

- Me beije, seu idiota.

Jacob começou a gargalhar histericamente.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Ficou maluca? – Apesar da negativa, seus olhos baixaram até encontrar meus lábios.

Eu sorri. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava do meu rosto ou dos meus cabelos. Tudo em mim estava bom do jeito que era. Jacob teria me ofendido se não se sentisse atraído por mim, uma vez que certamente achava a menina Swan bonita. Eu não poderia me comprar com ela. Nós tínhamos a mesma altura, aí se encerravam as semelhanças.

A pela dela era de um branco leitoso e frágil, enquanto que a minha era parda e curtida pelo sol. Bella era magricela demais, sem nenhum atrativo físico ou força. Meu corpo era pelo menos dez vezes mais forte do que o dela, com dez vezes mais curvas acentuadas. Meus lábios formavam um bico natural que eu adorava e Bella tinha um risco avermelhado no lugar da boca. O que Jacob vira de tão incrivelmente atraente nela?

Eu sempre seria mais bonita. Mas para aqueles que estavam apaixonados, todos esses aspectos físicos não tinham a menor importância. Aprendi isso da maneira mais dolorosa.

Jacob era um otário, mesmo assim. Dei um passo à frente, porque o molenga não se movia. Ele me lançou um olhar desafiador. Ignorei sua falta de fé em mim e deslizei a mão para sua nuca, trazendo sua cabeça para mim.

Nossos lábios tocaram-se sem protestos. Pensei que Jacob fosse me empurrar, mas então suas mãos estavam em minha cintura, apertando-a sem nenhuma delicadeza. Separei nossos lábios, observando o brilho intenso dos seus olhos. Depois Jacob me beijou, invadindo minha boca com sua língua. Enfiei os dedos em seus cabelos curtos, sentindo a mão dele deslizando em minhas costas até alcançar minhas nádegas.

Senti como se estivesse pegando fogo, com o coração disparado e o ar faltando nos pulmões. Mas Jacob não me deixou respirar, beijando-me com força e rapidez, como se estivesse me punindo. Estávamos grudados e absurdamente quentes. Jacob mordeu meus lábios por mais de uma vez, mas isso não me incomodou. Eu também o mordi.

Nos separamos num solavanco, ofegantes. Eu cambaleei para trás, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Antes que o aturdimento pelo que fizemos passasse, dei-lhe as costas e corri para dentro da floresta. Isso não era uma fuga, eu apenas não queria dizer nada.

Corri mais rápido, metamorfoseando no meio do caminho, pois sabia que, se Jacob fizesse o mesmo, estaria pensando em mim. Bella fora banida dos seus pensamentos ao menos por essa noite.

-

**Jacob Point of View.**

**-**

Se me perguntassem, eu diria que ela é doida.

Nunca parei para pensar sobre Leah Clearwater. Na realidade, tenho vagas lembranças suas guardadas em algum canto da minha memória . Só me lembro que na escola ela costumava se destacar das demais garotas porque sua beleza incomum atraía as atenções masculinas. Eu também a achava bonita, mas Leah sempre foi egocêntrica demais para o meu gosto. Na maioria das vezes, quando ela claramente tentava impor a mim seu olhar descontente, eu tratava apenas de ignorá-la.

De qualquer jeito, mesmo que eu quisesse e tentasse, não poderia ter me esquecido de seu sorriso – não era algo que eu pudesse facilmente deslembrar. Não era muito diferente de qualquer outro sorriso, e só me lembro dele porque antigamente costumava ser um sorriso sincero e venturoso - mesmo quando Leah sorria ao contemplar a própria imagem. Não restou nenhum resquício daquele sorriso luminoso, tempos depois, quando Sam a deixou.

Era fácil notar a diferença da Leah de antes, quando éramos todos crianças despreocupadas, para a amargosa Leah de agora. Meu desejo de enforcá-la, entretanto, foi sempre o mesmo.

Eu sinceramente não gostava de nenhuma das duas, mas era muito mais fácil tolerar Leah quando ela não possuía uma obscuridade sádica nos olhos. Antigamente ela também não costumava me perseguir, como fazia agora.

Certa vez, em um dos seus constantes acesos de raiva, ela cortou furiosamente o próprio cabelo e desapareceu das nossas vistas por pelo menos oito dias. Ninguém ouviu falar dela, mas Seth nos contou que Leah passou horas ininterruptas chorando em frente ao espelho de seu quarto.

Completamente louca, como eu disse.

Quando as pessoas caem em uma dessas crises de histeria é preciso bater nelas para que voltem a seu estado normal. Eu sempre achei que um murro era mais eficiente do que um tapa.

Acho que Leah pensou como eu, só que de uma maneira mais ampla, pois me atirou contra uma árvore um dia desses, alegando estar me socorrendo de um possível surto.

Eu me levantei num salto, tomado por um acesso de fúria descontrolada.

Leah observou as próprias unhas com tédio e depois piscou para mim com uma inocência que não a caracterizava. Um sorriso cínico se plantou em seu rosto ao ver minhas feições destorcidas pelo ódio. Às vezes eu queria que ela fosse um homem pra que eu pudesse bater nela.

- Você está louca? – trovejei naquele dia, fazendo o que podia para me lembrar que eu não socava garotas, mesmo uma garota absurda e terrivelmente irritante como Leah.

Ela me ignorou, como sempre fazia.

- Espero que esteja bem agora, Jacob. – Leah lançou-me um sorriso zombeteiro antes de me dar as costas e se entregar a transformação. Quando disparou para longe de mim, só deixou para trás o seu estranho cheiro de lírios.

Assim que ela partiu eu cocei o nariz, e grunhi feito um doido. Derrubei duas árvores no soco, imaginando que elas fossem Leah. Eu não me senti melhor depois disso.

Leah era esquisita o tempo inteiro, tempestuosa na maioria das vezes. Todas as suas palavras e expressões eram demasiadas frígidas para uma garota tão narcisista. Seus olhares para cima dos outros eram ácidos, sempre demonstrando propositalmente seus sentimentos através deles.

Eu costumava devolver seus olhares com a mesma ferocidade silenciosa. Talvez por isso ela me importunasse tanto.

Em outras vezes, Leah se fechava em uma carapaça intransponível, de modo que só sabíamos o que se passava com ela quando o laço existente entre as mentes dos lobisomens nos permitia ter acesso livre a sua mente conturbada. Nessas circunstâncias, todos os seus pensamentos pareciam intencionalmente calar-se.

Ninguém sabia de onde exatamente vinham suas depressões – na maioria das vezes Leah se mostrava insuperável, como se nada nem ninguém pudesse abalá-la -, mas todos tinham uma vaga idéia do porquê ela se abatia. Ela não conseguia ser tão forte o tempo todo. Tornava-se vulnerável às vezes – o que era normal em se tratando de um espécime feminino -, como se um simples olhar pudesse destruí-la.

Ninguém nunca a entendeu, ou levou em conta seus sentimentos. Para todos os efeitos, ela era ressentida e louca. E Leah era verbalmente agressiva o suficiente para fazer com que os outros se mantivessem afastados.

Talvez hoje eu seja tão louco quanto julguei que ela fosse. Agora eu entendia mais do nunca todos os seus surtos. Porque quando alguém destrói seu coração, as coisas perdem parcialmente sua importância e deixam de fazer sentido. A gente acaba fazendo loucuras. Todos os seus sentimentos mais ruins parecem querer sair para fora. E quando isso acontece, somos capazes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Para quem olhasse, eu havia indiscutivelmente me tornado um reflexo de Leah, porque, segundo diziam, ambos piramos por causa de um amor inalcançável – dois estúpidos corações despedaçados.

Bem, eu nunca gostei de espelhos.

-

**N/A:** como vocês viram, nenhuma grande trama. É uma one-shot simples. Esse casal é impossível, mas eu gosto tanto deles. Já me conformei com JacobNessie, porque não posso fazer nada pra mudar. Mas teria sido tão lindo se tivesse sido Blackwater.

Acho que essa é minha primeira e última incursão nesse fandom. Não pretendo postar mais nada por aqui. Provavelmente ela não vai ver, mas só escrevi a one por causa que a JU da comunidade Twilight Series me pediu. Enfim, até algum dia, pessoinhas – ou não.


End file.
